


Its Quiet Uptown

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Child Loss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Sacrifice, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: There are moments that the words don't reach their suffering too terrible to name you hold your child as tight as you can and push away the unimaginableCyrus's greatest fear as a parent was loosing yet another child, now it has happened once again.
Relationships: Acronix/Cyrus Borg, Futureshipping
Kudos: 4





	Its Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> A season 11 what if.

Cyrus sat on the edge of his bed with 3 or 4 boxes open in front of him, the contents are carefully strewn across his bed. Photo albums, trinkets even her blueprints, all carefully and lovingly taken care of. His partner of 3 years, Acronix sat nearby, he was at a complete loss as to what he should say, what do you say when your boyfriend had just got the news he never wanted to hear... Ever.

**_"I am sorry Cyrus, Pixal is gone. She overloaded herself to save Ninjago''_ **

Those words echoed in Cyrus's head, words he never wanted to hear, that he never thought he would. After all, a Parent should never have to lay their child to rest. Acronix had watched as Cyrus his beloved Bug shutdown, as Zane freshly back from the Never Realm carried her lifeless form into his office. He did all the proceedings with no emotions and declared her permanently offline. 

Now Cyrus sat with her belongings he had sorted through almost all of her items which should be handed to Zane like their photo or a necklace he had gifted her setting them in the pile, he reached in the last box one item lay folded neatly at the bottom, her old uniform. The one she had been first brought online in, hand-stitched by him with all the care and love of a Father, he now clutched it tightly, remembering the last time he had held her close. 

Finally, Cyrus Borg broke. The tears escaping like a waterfall as he mourned, crying silently, shoulders shaking as Acronix walked to him, carefully moving the photo album, he sat down beside Cyrus and brought him close, cradling him trying to give some semblance of silent comfort. Again what was he to say after all he and Pixal were still on semi rocky terms he only felt shocked at the loss of his possible stepchild.

In his own way, Acronix had been warmed up to her, however, he respected her boundaries and one of them was she had not fully trusted him even in 3 years. Now the former Master of Time only could wonder what might've been as he held Cyrus who now was repeatedly asking why under his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks 

"Bug, I don't know how to word this… how do I tell you everything is going to be alright when I know how much it's not going to be, but I do know one thing. Pixal would not want you to mourn heavily for her loss. She died as she lived Ninjagos Silent Protector, she knew when she took that mantle up that one day she might be called to make that sacrifice to make sure her home was safe," 

Cyrus was now looking at him green eyes watery and slightly red his glasses having been removed by the man in frustration, Acronix used a thumb to wipe the tears away

"Oh Bug, I will admit I have no idea how it feels to lose a child, Pixal and I never reached that point. But that does not mean I will bailout, I am here for you every step of the way." 

Cyrus surged forward catching the man off guard as the inventor tightly hugged Acronix. 

"It hurts so much," he murmured "but just the reminder she didn't die my beloved Pixal, she did not die in vain she died a hero." slowly Acronix recovered from the surprise, smiling softly, he put a hand to the back of his boyfriends head "My Daughter-," Cyrus pulled back smiling eyes crinkling as he grabbed a nearby photo of her and him from a few years back, touching her beaming face in fondness he added, "She's a hero."

A week later with only the Ninja and the workers from Borg Industries who knew Pixal personally were invited to her internment with her Sisters in the Vault safely tucked under Borg Industries, Cyrus had carefully fixed up the damaged armor just as Pixal would've done after the fight had she survived. Now Zane carefully carried her down with the others trailing behind as Cyrus opened each security door.

Only Security was allowed down here besides Cyrus. Acronix knew of its existence but had no reason to go down.

Each one of Pixals predecessors lay in glass-covered indentations in the floor carefully preserved from the day they had joined their Predecessor in Permanently offlining 15 spots a new spot number 16 with the glass door open to allow for the newest internment to be placed and sealed in. Pixal certainly stuck out amongst her Sisters in her Armor compared to their dresses. 

Zane held her so Cyrus could kiss her forehead and place a hand against her cheek one more time Acronix smiling sadly as Cyrus's tears hit her silicone skin Cyrus motioned to be pulled back and Acronix silently did so. 

Everyone watched as Zane carefully lay Pixal in her spot. It looked almost like a cryogenics chamber; it had a fabric bed and pillow as Zane maneuvered her hands in a praying position to hold her katana in place on her chest. Also with one last kiss to her forehead Zane and Acronix lowered the Glass door carefully till it was in place. A click and hiss signaled that she would remain in that state forever.

Her name appeared at the foot of her spot on the digital plaque 

**_Pixal Genesis Borg: Samurai V.X.L Heroine of Ninjago_ **

**_#16 of the Borg Sisters_ **

Almost a year later Cyrus was finding himself locked in a fight of immense problems… with himself. He kept catching himself sketching out plans for a possible 17th and final version of his daughter, but it felt like he was moving on too fast would she have felt hurt knowing her creator had begun to move on. 

Borg industries was way too quiet without Pixals visits now with her sudden passing, besides his now-husband Acronix he found himself longing for a family again he was naturally inclined that way always loving having family around himself. Would Acronix even want to be a part of this?

"Looks like someone is having quite the time making a decision," Acronix teased pouring a cup of coffee for himself

Cyrus sighed running a hand down his face leaning back from the table a piece of paper full of his notes and thoughts.

"You have no idea," he responded deciding he would go for a roll around the tower 

Acronix watched him leave with confusion, 

It all came to a head weeks later when the self-loathing turned inward. His habits turned self-destructive as if subconsciously he was punishing himself for thinking of replacing his daughter.… then that night, he had left Acronix in their apartment after yet another argument about his recent work overload. He had left to go back to his tower when he found himself seemingly suddenly in his old apartment standing, he found it completely odd to see the world at his natural full height. 

"Father, " 

He whipped around and collapsed to his knees there Pixal stood not in her armor but in a purple kimono silver vines and flowers of what appeared to be embroidery was on the empire sleeves, Clifford Gordon appeared beside her, and then her sisters 

"Brother, she garnered us time to visit just this once. She pleaded and for what she did for Ninjago  _ He _ granted us to visit once,"

Pixal knelt and wiped away her father's tears as gently as ever,

"Father, I never was angry at the fact your mind strayed to building one last version of the Borg Sisters line. If you need forgiveness then you have it, you always have it."

Cyrus openly sobbed

"Is it so wrong I want you, Pixie, Lucielle, Penny, Riley, Harriet, Charity, Hope, Janine, Quincy, Marie, Annie, Rebecca, Mary, Yumi, and Serilda  **_alive_ ** !? Is it so bad I want my children safe and not dead?!"

His daughters moved in a circle to surround their grieving father, they knew Pixals death was not the first he had seemingly moved on without remorse, that subconsciously he was bottling it away and the dam had burst as he openly sobbed and mourned for each of their losses. What Cyrus did not see was Acronix appearing as well as Krux the two ran and hugged each other murmuring apologies,

"I am so so sorry Acronix. I never knew I was hurting the one person who stuck by my side. I should have  _ never  _ done what I did." Krux dug his fingers into his brother's hair 

"I miss you so much Krux no matter how much they say that you were bad… I know you were just astray, you were in anger and denial at our decisions " 

Krux looked at his brother stepping back nodding they looked to Cyrus,

"Go, be with him. My time has gone, but your Husband…. he is a good man, you guys deserve all the time you get." 

Acronix smiled hugging his brother one last time, the group spotted him, he smiled at the pure love that shown from all 16 Daughters he wished he could have gotten to know, 

"Oh Bug, thank god." They looked up at him standing as Acronix helped Cyrus to his feet "Is this why you have hidden, why you overworked yourself?" 

Acronix stared into the Grey eyes filled with tears as he gently cupped Cyrus's face wiping them away,

"I am sorry Acronix, I never meant to push you away," Cyrus murmured,

"I know, we are both stubborn people, I figured it was work overload causing your irritability. I did not realize that this was just a cause of the reason for that."

Cyrus snorted nodding,

"I am sorry, I thought you might not want to. I know it's silly but…" 

"No it's not but I wish you had come to me sooner." 

Cyrus looked confused at that but before Cyrus could speak Pixal approached them again, 

"Father our times nearly up, I have spoken that I do not mind if you wish to create another of the Borg Sisters, however Acronix " she turned to the said man "I did not trust you, however, that was misplaced I should have put the past aside, please take care of him. As you know he is stubborn." 

Acronix nodded 

"Of course."

Cyrus looked noticing Cliff again 

"Brother, your son my nephew continues to amaze, also he has shown quite the flair for dramatics. " 

Cliff laughed at that

"I love to hear that, continue to look after him for me, will you? Liberty is still around and fate has a trick up its sleeve. Also, don't be like me tell Jay who you are to him never languish as I did" 

Cyrus nodded smiling

"Of course I will and I never let him out of my sight for long Brother"

Cliff looked relieved at those words 

"Good to hear," 

With that everyone turned and walked away disappearing Cyrus felt a light surround him… then black

A monotonous beeping met his ears and something was down his throat and came out his mouth he tried moving but especially his arms would not cooperate

"Hey Bug it's been a few days. Was some dream I just had. You were there Pixal too, I wish you'd wake up. The last time I saw you awake we'd fought and as selfish of me as it is I can't lose you with that being the last thing." Cyrus felt his hand lift being placed against what he thought was Acronixes cheek

_ "Am I in the hospital?" _

"First Spinjitzu Master please I can't lose him. Seeing him on the floor heart not beating chest not rising that scared me enough please." 

_ "Okay, that answers that." _

Cyrus focused finally he felt his fingers held against Acronixes cheek curl, he heard a gasp.

"Bug?" Acronix sounded so hopeful 

Then slowly his eyelids finally opened everything was blurry without his glasses but he could just make out that he'd been correct in his assumptions he felt his hand fall to the bed as Acronix darted out and called for the nurses. Cyrus found himself thoroughly exhausted by all the effort he had given. Soon he was being poked and prodded he winced as the light was flashed into his eyes

"Welcome back to the Living this scientist seems to have more lives than a cat." One of the nurses joked as he carefully looked for the signs and confirmed Cyrus was indeed awake just as the said man fell back to sleep Acronix did look worried at that

"He'll do that for a while, his body needs time to recover from the cardiac arrest and subsequent head injury he sustained when he fell from his wheelchair." The nurse calmly explained

Acronix nodded 

Months passed Cyrus got out of the hospital this time when the ideas came to his mind he let them flow throwing away the last faulty piece the chip with Acronix by his side, they designed her together

She'd have black hair and a streak of Silver showing her Sisters heritage she'd have the same white skin and bright green eyes of her predecessors with purple scheming. They worked hard on her finally all they had to do was flip the switch

"You ready?" Cyrus questioned

"As we'll ever be,"

Together they grabbed the switch and flipped it, a rising of her chest let them know she was operational her Green optics flying open as they leaned over saying

**_"Hello Genesis Maria Borg our precious baby girl"_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed comments and kuddos cheer me on!


End file.
